Another Ghost
Another Ghost appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. His real name is Makimura (マキムラ) who is a Police officer, and Mika's elder brother who transformed into Another Ghost (アナザーゴースト''Anazā Gōsuto'') after his death, which is an Another Rider that derived from Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii. In 2015, Makimura was on duty when his sister, Maki gave him a Bento box. Just after Maki left, several steel beams suddenly fell from above, and about to kill Mika if Uhr didn't appear and stopping time. Uhr proposes to form a contract with him, in order to save Mika and crown Makimura as the new King for Time Jackers. Out of sheer will alone, Makimura directly rejects Uhr’s proposal. Makimura declares that he will not work with an evil person like Uhr and that he’ll save Mika with his own power, much to Uhr disappointment and annoyance. Uhr decides to let Makimura do as he pleased as he resumes the time. Makimura then pushes Mika away and gets hit by the steel beams instead, fatally wounding him. However, seconds before his death, Uhr stops time once more, and forcefully inserts the Another Ghost ridewatch into Makimura, now a lifeless corpse, turning him into Another Ghost. In 2018, the uncontrolled Makimura was still continue on his rampage. With his Ghost ability to levitate and become invisible, Sougo didn't stand a chance. Makimura was searched by Takeru and his friends in behalf of his sister's favor, but a night before Sougo encountered Makimura, they were stopped by Tsukasa as Decade Agito. Geiz also went to put a stop on Makimura, but defeated easily by Tsukasa with his Agito's disguised. On the second attempt of Geiz to defeat Makimura, Uhr stopped and told him that defeating Makimura would only lead to his ultimate demised as he was turned during his death which preventing on Geiz and the later Sougo to fight him seriously. Tsukasa back on aid again to defeat Sougo and Geiz, resulting Sougo turned into a ghost as his soul was about to be absorbed and thanked to Takeru's interference that Sougo still could be saved. Geiz rushed to 2015 to defeat Makimura as Ghost, only to be defeated again by Tsukasa as Decade Ghost alongside Makimura and had Tsukasa to nullify his Ghost Ridewatch. Sougo, with the help of Takeru back to 2015 to prevent the death of Makimura, but they failed to stop Uhr from transforming Makimura into Another Ghost. Sougo was supposed to have his soul back intact in his body separated again, but Sougo actually had the second purpose on intervening with the time so that Makimura could be defeated without killing him, as Uhr turned him when he was alive that time. Back to 2015 for the last time, Geiz and Sougo which still a ghost, but had his body solidified fought Makimura after defeating Uhr and Ora on their Time Mazine brawl. The battle ended with Makimura was finally defeated by Sougo as Decade Ghost, by combining Decade Ridewatch he got from Geiz (which he was given by Tsukasa for unknown reason) and Ghost Ridewatch from Takeru. A year later, Makimura was attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa and had the residual energy of his Another Ghost powers taken from him offscreen, as Another Zi-O could already assume the form of Another Ghost. Powers and Abilities * Soul Absorption: Another Ghost can take human's soul out of their body and absorb them. * Invisibility/Intangibility: Due to Another Ghost host is a dead person, Another Ghost could make himself visible and solid at will. Another Ghost could also phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. However, it seems that this ability could be negated by Ghost Ridewatch. * Parka Ghosts Summoning: Like Ghost, Another Ghost can summon any of the heroic Parka Ghosts to assist him in battle. * Gamma Commando Summoning: Like the Empowered Gamma, Another Ghost can summon multiple Gamma Commandos at will. * Omega Drive Rider Kick: Another Ghost can perform a dark version of Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive Rider kick. Weaknesses * Ghost Ridewatch: Makimura as Another Rider can only be destroyed by using the power of his Kamen Rider Counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Naotaka Horiike Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Police Officers Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Photographes